A Proposition
by Katanari
Summary: Mikami meets his God. Kira/Mikami PG-13


A new fic I'm not too sure about. Kinda strange, I suppose. Hope people like it. This idea has been in my head since I first read about Mikami.

**Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to Tsugumi Oba and Takeshi Obata.**

Light/Mikami PG-13

* * *

Mikami Teru couldn't believe his eyes. His glasses were spotless, he wasn't drunk (not that he ever indulged in such reckless behaviour), and he was pretty sure he'd had enough sleep the night before. But he still couldn't believe it. There was no orange glow above the immaculate hair, and he had an indefinable presence about him. It was him for sure.

It was Kira.

Kira. His God, his inspiration, his lifeline.

His everything.

Just standing there waiting for him amongst a crowd of ordinary, ordinary people, looking at nothing in particular. The mothers and husbands and kids bustled around him, their names and lifespans a glowing orange cloud, none of them aware that they were so close to the most important man on Earth, the one who could change their lives with a flick of his wrist, or even kill them if he deigned to. And it was awe-inspiring because Teru was the only one who knew it.

He felt a thrill go down his spine.

Not to mention that said God was hot as hell.

Teru forced himself to move, to approach those (beautiful, amber, endless) eyes that had now found his. He had never felt so insignificant, and yet so privileged. He bowed deeply in the middle of the crowded street. Kira beckoned and Teru followed him to a little cafe, where they took a table for two outside in the sun. His lord looked so relaxed and sure of himself as he ordered a coffee and asked what Teru would have, flashing a confident smile at the waitress.

"Regular coffee," he managed.

As the blushing waitress scurried off, Kira turned back to Teru.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Masada-san." Teru, a little unbalanced by the unfamiliar name, was in awe as those brown eyes looked into him but managed to keep his cool. Somewhat.

"Remember you are an old friend of mine, Masada Yuki. Our mothers introduced us as kids," he continued quietly.

There was about two feet between them, but Teru could see nothing but him. His foot touched a polished black shoe under the table. He nodded, not trusting his voice just yet.

Kira smiled, slipping effortlessly into to guise of two old acquaintances who hadn't seen each other for a while, a natural actor.

"So how's business going? I hope you're remembering to take breaks. The Masada-san I remember can go for days without sleeping, not good for you, you know!"

Here he chuckled, a light, genuine sound. Teru's heart hammered. Did he really come to meet Kira to make small-talk? Or was it a covert enquiry about his judgements? And why should Kira care about his health?

"Business is fine, thank you for asking." Teru was confident his voice wasn't wobbly. "And I had a holiday last month so I think I'm sufficiently rested. How are things for you? We haven't seen each other in a while."

Teru didn't know where it came from. He was just babbling, trying to keep this fake conversation moving. Sooner or later, he was sure, Kira would reveal why he'd come to meet him.

"Fine, fine." Kira waved the question away and rested his elbows on the tablecloth, his chin on one hand. Teru felt his eyes being drawn to the fine bones of his wrist. Who knew Kira would be so young? He ached to touch the flawless skin.

"But really, Masada-san, I came here to ask you a question, a proposition I hope you'll agree to."

Teru nodded curtly. Anything for this beautiful deity.

"Would you be interested in going out with me?"

The waitress arrived with their order as Teru tried to get his mind to work. Kira accepted the steaming cups from the girl with another stunning smile and slid one in front of Teru. Kira stirred his coffee.

Teru was, to put it quite simply, astonished. It didn't matter if Kira was asking Mikami Teru or Masada Yuki, because there was only one possible answer.

"I'd love to."

He'd love to. He'd_kill_ to. He didn't care if he was being manipulated, he could think of no higher honour, could hardly believe it. Was this a dream? He'd be lying if he said he'd never imagined similar happenings. He hoped it was real.

"Great." And with that the God Of The New World pushed his cup aside, leaned over the table and kissed him. On the lips.

What a day this was turning out to be. Teru felt Kira's fingers in his hair over his ear and burning lips on his mouth. His heart was on overdrive, threatening to burst out of his ribcage, and little electric sparks were running over his skin. Teru's mind was blank but he still managed to bring his own hand up to the other's wrist and move his own lips. Desire flooded though his system.

But it ended almost as quickly as it started, with Kira drawing back a little to look him deep in the eyes before sitting back properly in his seat and sipping his coffee.

The sun was very bright as Teru tried to get his breath back. His chest hurt but he felt he kept his composure very well, considering the circumstances. Kira looked totally unflustered and intensely alluring, his hands around the mug and lines of hair splitting his gaze.

Teru took off his jacket and drank his coffee. He wished he had ordered something cooler.

Taking a blue pen from inside his jacket Kira grabbed a napkin and scribbled a phone number on it. He pushed it across the tablecloth to Teru, who hesitantly picked it up. This wasn't...?  
"My mobile number." Kira said to a disbelieving Teru. "Call me anytime, I'd love to meet again."

Kira pushed his chair back and stood up. He placed some money on the table for the coffee and said, "I'll see you soon then, Masada-san," smiling in a friendly way.

"Goodbye,"_Kira-sama_. Teru said shakily. This wasn't happening to him. "And thank you."

Kira turned around, grinned, and said "Keep up the good work."

Teru almost fainted.

* * *

2008

I'd love to hear your comments!


End file.
